


Once A Year

by forbala



Series: restrictions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Dacryphilia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Akaashi is a kinky motherfucker, to say the least. Bokuto has a few kinks of his own. Once a year, they give the other what they want.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: restrictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712626
Comments: 23
Kudos: 227





	Once A Year

**Author's Note:**

> You probably oughtta read the first in this series but it’s not necessary (just very fun imo)
> 
> These are such big kinks of mine omfg. I also love just straight up regular nonconsent and I would actually love to see Akaashi doing that to Bokuto but that’s not what we’re here for. Today we’re here for loving, very consensual noncon. To clear it up: Bokuto’s once a year special kink is somno while Akaashi’s special once a year kink is noncon. They combine them for one glorious experience.

Bokuto is curled around Akaashi, but he’s too wired to sleep. He gives Akaashi plenty of time to fall into a deep sleep before acting. He moves slowly, quietly, so as not to wake him. He pulls the blankets back and looks over his husband, wearing a pair of soft shorts and nothing else. His long legs are gorgeous, half curled up, and Bokuto could look at his chest forever. He badly wants to blow a raspberry on Akaashi’s tummy, soft and sweet, but he can’t wake Akaashi. That would ruin all of this.

He carefully puts a pair of leather cuffs on Akaashi’s wrists and guides them up above the headboard, clipping them to the little hook they installed for exactly this purpose. Akaashi remains asleep. Bokuto carefully removes his shorts, spreads his legs, and pushes one lubed up finger in. Akaashi’s hips twitch but he doesn’t wake.

Bokuto fingers him efficiently. There’s no attempt to make him enjoy this—he’s asleep, he won’t notice anyway. As soon as his hole is loose and open, Bokuto slicks his cock and pushes inside. Oh, it feels so good. Akaashi is warm and loose all over, relaxed in sleep. There’s absolutely no resistance and it sends shivers up Bokuto’s spine. He has to stop and stay still for a moment so he’ll last.

When he does start thrusting, he has to find that perfect balance between slow enough that Akaashi won’t wake, but fast and hard enough to satisfy himself. Every time he fucks too hard, Akaashi grunts and shifts and Bokuto has to stop and wait for him to settle again before continuing. Finally, he does find that balance, and he fucks and fucks into Akaashi, watching his cock disappear and suppressing a groan.

Knowing he’s fucking Akaashi, his beautiful husband, while the man is sleeping peacefully makes shivers run up his spine. Akaashi doesn’t even know what’s happening. He might wake up sore and wonder why, but Bokuto will know.

He’s so close already, but that’s just fine. The night is far from over.

~

The first thing Akaashi notices is that his hands are over his head. He tries to move them but feels the cool leather cuffs fastened tight to the hook above the headboard. _Ah, so it’s that time, is it?_ he thinks to himself.

Yes, now he feels it, fingers in his ass. Three, he thinks. He blinks his eyes open blearily and sees Bokuto crouched between his legs, a wide grin on his face.

“Hi, Keiji,” he hums, and his voice is just slightly sinister. Akaashi slips into his role happily.

“What the hell are you doing, Koutarou?” he asks, his voice rough from sleep. He wriggles his hips, trying to dislodge Bokuto’s fingers and get away from him. He tugs at the restraints with no success.

“Well, you just looked so pretty and I couldn’t wait,” Bokuto answers. “I actually already fucked you once but you’re so pretty and your ass is so good, I just knew I had to do it again.” He thrusts his hand in hard and Akaashi gasps. He rubs against Akaashi’s prostate harshly.

“Kou-Koutarou…stop it,” he says, breathless but trying to sound commanding. “I don’t want to do this.”

Bokuto only shakes his head and grins and Akaashi feels fear settle in the pit of his stomach. “Too late. I already did. My come looks so good in your ass, Keiji, you know that?” Bokuto pulls his fingers out, pulls Akaashi’s legs onto his shoulders, and puts his face close to his ass, looking. “Yeah, that looks so good. You’re so open for me, Keiji. Look at your cute little hole, just waiting for me to give it more.”

“Koutarou, no, I don’t—don’t want to,” Akaashi begs. He begins to cry, soft and whimpering.

“I don’t care,” Bokuto says, like a fact, like he would say _the sky is blue_. He kisses Akaashi’s hole before lowering him back down to the bed. He slips his cock inside, too fast, and Akaashi thrashes. But Bokuto is right, his hole is already so loose and open from before and there’s no resistance.

Akaashi begs him to stop, crying and pulling at his restraints. He hears the chain rattle against the hook in the wall, feels the resistance, and knows he’s stuck. He can’t get away. Akaashi shudders with the realization, feeling arousal race through him from fingers to toes.

“No, no, no,” he chants, soft and weak, knowing it won’t work. Bokuto won’t stop unless Akaashi gives his safeword. “Stop, no, please.”

But Bokuto keeps thrusting into him, hard and punishing. “You’re so pretty, baby,” he coos. He tries to kiss Akaashi, but Akaashi turns away and Bokuto only gets his cheek. It doesn’t matter, though, as he keeps kissing him: down his cheek, his jaw, his neck, giving kisses and little bites here and there. When he gets to Akaashi’s collarbone, he sucks hard, definitely leaving a mark that will last, a mark that will remind Akaashi of what happened.

“Please stop,” he whimpers.

Bokuto sits back and laughs. “Why would I do that?” he asks. “This is your fault, you know, because you’re so pretty. It’s a miracle you don’t get jumped every day walking down the street.”

Akaashi feels shame well up in his chest and he cries harder. “I don’t want this,” he whispers.

Bokuto grabs his cock, which is hard and red, precum beading at the tip. “Yes, you do,” he says, reasonable and factual. “Look how excited you are! You know you want this, baby.”

Akaashi can only cry as Bokuto thrusts into him, harder than he can stand. Bokuto pumps his cock and Akaashi feels shivers all over his body. He’s shaking from the stimulation, the fear, the shame. Tears flow down his cheeks as he writhes in his bonds. He gives one last effort to escape, to stop all this. He tries to use his legs to get away, pushing his feet against Bokuto’s shoulders, but Bokuto is just too strong. He simply throws Akaashi’s legs over his shoulders and bends him nearly in half, grinding even deeper than before.

It only takes a moment for Akaashi to come, screaming. Bokuto follows soon after, pulling out just enough that most of the come dribbles out immediately. He takes a good look at Akaashi’s hole again and hums. “It’s just too pretty,” he whispers.

Akaashi passes out.

~

When Akaashi regains consciousness, he’s wrapped up in a soft blanket and curled up beside Bokuto, his head on his chest, Bokuto holding him and gently rubbing his back. He can smell the soap on them both, the fresh sheets, and knows Bokuto has already bathed them and changed the sheets. He’s so caring and gentle, a sharp contrast to what they did earlier in the night, and it leaves Akaashi dizzy. Bokuto is truly too sweet to be real.

He grumbles sleepily, lifting his head and simply saying, “Hi.”

“Hi, Keiji,” Bokuto responds with a soft smile. “How do you feel?”

“So good. That was amazing, Koutarou.”

“You’re sure?”

Akaashi nods. “I loved it.”

Bokuto pulls him in for a kiss. “Good. I’m glad. I always worry I’ll push it too far.”

“Not possible,” Akaashi says with a shake of his head. “How about you? Did you enjoy it?”

Bokuto nods enthusiastically. “Oh, yeah! You’re so pretty when you’re sleeping. It’s so easy to fuck you when you’re all soft and relaxed like that.”

Akaashi chuckles. “Good. I love you, Kou.”

“Love you too, Keiji.”

They kiss and Akaashi lays down again, and they fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment! I will never stop being embarrassed by my noncon kink but I will also never stop being into it. 
> 
> Also, would anyone want to see actual noncon? Let me know if you'd be interested because I would write that so fast omg.


End file.
